


ReNora

by Amatia



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>~I posted this up on my tumblr page awhile ago and completely forgot to post it up on here, oops. Anyways, I wrote this for kumafromtaiwan, on tumblr, again. Her art always makes me smile, so I decided to write a few fan fics for her to try to make her smile. And I think it worked. On a different note, I kind of wanted to name their children Lyn (meaning leader) and Ake (meaning forebear)~</p></blockquote>





	ReNora

It was a rainy afternoon and Nora went outside to play in the rain while Ren was taking a nap. She started to giggle and jumped into every puddle she saw. After a few minutes, Nora started to see lightning. She smiled a big smile and went over to the closest lightning cloud. She held up her hand, towards a the clouds and let the lightning touch her fingers. She felt more energized after the lightning touched her. Ren woke up from his nap and looked around the house for Nora. He looked all over, but didn’t see her. He smiled and decided to make pancakes with syrup. Once Ren was done, he went to the closet to grab an umbrella to go look for his wife. He searched and searched only to find Nora at the park close to their home. He smiled as he saw Nora having so much fun. Ren walked over to her and held the umbrella over Nora’s head. 

“Come on, let’s go home. I made some pancakes.” He smiled and with a kind voice. 

Nora’s face lit up like a Christmas tree. Ren held out his hand so the could hold hands on the way home. The orange haired woman smiled even more when she smelled the aroma of the pancakes and syrup when the two walked into their home. She ran into the kitchen and grabbed as many as she could. Ren soon followed her and noticed that she was eating a lot more than usual, but he didn’t care, he was just happy that she was healthy. Nora started to think and wanted to tell Ren something very important. She slowly stopped eating and started to fiddle with her wedding ring. 

“Is everything alright?” Ren asked, expressing concern. 

“Yeah. I just have some news for you.” She replied, her voice shaking. “I’ve already told Jaune and I want to tell Pyrrha, but she is still very much hurt.” Nora stalled. 

“Nora, why are you stalling?” 

“What!? You think I’m stalling? Me?”

“Yes. Please tell me the news.”

Nora’s heart started to race faster and faster and she started to sweat a little. She then blurted out, “I’m pregnant! With twins!”

A smile came across Ren’s face. He put down his fork and knife and walked over to Nora. He then gave a kiss. 

“I’m so happy.” He said as tears came down his face. 

Nora got up and hugged Ren. The black haired male hugged her back and put his hands around her waist. 

“We finally have a family of our own.” Ren informed her as he kissed her again. 

Ren then put his forehead on hers and smiled an even bigger smiled. “I’m so happy.” 

“Me too.” Nora agreed. 

“Tell me why you told Jaune first.” 

“I was scared of what your reaction would be.” 

“You are my best friend. We have been through everything together. Plus, why would you be scared to tell me that we are having children?

“I don’t know.” 

“Now, do you want more pancakes?

“Yes!”

**Author's Note:**

> ~I posted this up on my tumblr page awhile ago and completely forgot to post it up on here, oops. Anyways, I wrote this for kumafromtaiwan, on tumblr, again. Her art always makes me smile, so I decided to write a few fan fics for her to try to make her smile. And I think it worked. On a different note, I kind of wanted to name their children Lyn (meaning leader) and Ake (meaning forebear)~


End file.
